ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Why I Saved Her and How She Betrayed Me
Why I saved her and How she Betrayed me is the 7th episode of season 1 of Knights of the Sword. It is told by Ed Plot Part 1: Saving the Enemy I know what you're thinking about what I did that day at the beach. Why was I stupid enough to try to save her instead of killing Echtoros? Well it was more complicated than that. I wasn't just an idiot madly in love with her. I knew about her more than any of my friends and probably Echtoros. There was more that happened after I got captured. I was there before Will and Echtoros told her to guard me because he was busy. He went to another room in his lair. When he left I looked at the girl again. She was the same beautifull girl. How could she have been the one to kidnap me? How could she have been evil? The thought made me sad. I knew that she was evil but I still asked her one question. "Why are you doing this Jane Tennyson"? You may be suprised that I knew her name but it was quite obvious. She was an anodite, she was the right age and I saw her photo of 2 years ago once. I didn't reconize her earlier but now I knew. Her reaction was being suprised by the fact that I knew her name. Her second reaction was sadness. Not wanting to talk about what happened. I understood that moment she wasn't truly willing to be evil. It was her only way. She sighed and told me that it's not what it seems. She told me that she has her reasons but I asked her what are the reason. She didn't plan to but she told me the story anyway. She said her parents never cared for her. She said that they were always busy with heroing and her brother. She said that he was always the center of atention. She planned only to go for 24 hours but when her parents hadn't noticed her being gone for a long while it just made her crack. She swore to never return to her house and familly. She later joined with her father's greatest enemy to make him even sadder. I told her that her parents are crying about her disapperance. She wasn't surprised. She just said that she knows but the fact that they come crying to her to return just makes her more angry after their ignorance to her. That was when Echtoros came to the room with Will in his hand. Later when we were fighting Echtoros I saw what my friends to her. I didn't care that she was my enemy. I didn't care that she kidnapped me. I didn't care that I attacked my friends. Judge me about my behavior if you want to. I did what I did. Part 2: Being Betrayed by the Enemy All the days after that day untill the day I'll now tell you about I kept thinking about her. There was something about her that was special. Like she had some kind of destiny. I even forgot about my betrayal. How I turned my back at my friends. Will didn't talk about it either probably because he didn't want me to start asking him what Echtoros meant when he said it's all thanks to him. She. I knew already that Echtoros was using the fact I liked her but it wasn't just that. I thought for days. I think over a week. The only time I didn't think about her was when Artie was playing a stupid prank on his rival. Well 2 weeks after the beach I gave up. I knew if I continued living like that it just wouldn't work. I was missing sleep because of the thoughts. I had to find it. I had to find HER. I returned to the beach. It was around midnight. I was used to being awake at that time lately. I never went to the beach at night before. It was cold and it was dark. Thats exactly the oposite of the beach at day time which is hot and full of light. It was also kind of spooky but I was too worried about Jane. I didn't know where Echtoros's lair is. He took me there when I was knocked out and I got out using Ascalon. I went to the place I knew was close to the lair. I went to the place with the rocks where I first heard Echtoros on the beach. I saw a machine there. It was some kind of container. Then I saw her. I saw Jane. She was shooting mana into a machine. The machine contained her mana. Each time she shot mana the machine glowed a bit brighter. I didn't understand what the machine did here. Then I thought about it and I remembered that when I came there there were no people even though I heard voices before. I guessed they just teleport it away when someone comes. After a few times that that she entered the mana there was a loud noise like the one I heard last time on the beach only weaker. Jane seemed to be blocking the sound with her mana. I guessed that when I heard the sound last time I was on the beach she accidently didn't block it. Jane didn't look at me so I thought she didn't notice me. I could have used this as a way to defeat her but I didn't. I just waited and looked at her for about 5 minutes. Then without looking at me she asked why I came. That really suprised me since I thought she didn't notice me. I didn't answer so she shot a mana bolt at me but I blocked it with my sword. Then I answered her by saying that I'm there to ask her to stop helping Echtoros. She told me that if I wanted that from her that I could forget about it. She said that her father, Ben isn't a hero. The path of the knights is wrong and that Diagon will help the world when he is released. DIAGON. I suspected it but I was too worried about Jane to think about it. It all made sense. Echtoros was the new herald of Diagon. The spell he was working on with the machine will be able to return Diagon's powers to him. Jane was giving Echtoros the power to return Diagon to his former glory!!! "Jane!!!" I said. "Your father had never ment to hurt you! Diagon wants to conquer the world! It's all messed up. Don't do this. For the sake of the world, For the sake of your dad... For the sake of me! Please don't do this! She looked at me with an angry almost crying look. Then her face got more serious and she looked at me angirly. She closed her eyes and made mana and after a second Echtoros was there. He laughed at me. I wanted to tell Jane again that Diagon is no good but I couldn't say it. I didn't have the energy to create a portal since it was around midnight and I was very tired. I wanted to tell Jane again that Diagon is no good but I couldn't say it. I didn't feel like it was true anymore. I didn't feel like making her side with me is truly because I'm noble. I felt like I was trying to kill her instead of saving her. Then I remembered how I attacked my friends at the beach. Back then I thought I did it of a noble cause. I thought I was helping her when what really happened was that I tried to help myself by having her. I just ran. Ran because I was hopeless. I barely could since I was tired but I ran knowing I was hopeles. each time I tried to hide Jane found me with her mana. I tried for a third time knowing I wont succed, just trying to rest for a few seconds. That time Jane looked at me and winked. I didn't know what happened. Then I heard her tell Echtoros I'm in another deriction. I returned home thinking about it. She was just misunderstood but still I wont betray my friends for her. I closed my eyes but I couldn't sleep. I thought about it for a few hours. I planned something. I was sure I was going to do it. First thing in the morning I planned to apoligize. Apoligize for evrything I have done. Characters *Ed(Story teller) Villains *Jane *Echtoros Category:Knights of the Sword Category:Episodes